


Black Velvet

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Dimension Travel, First Meetings, Gen, Giant Spiders, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Black velvet and that little boy's smileBlack velvet with that slow southern styleA new religion that'll bring you to your kneesBlack velvet if you please





	Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts), [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/gifts).



He was lying low in the dense foliage, staring at the peculiar, alien creature that was standing alone in the clearing. It was unlike any other creature he had seen before, and he had been travelling far and wide every since he was quite young, much to the disapproval of his family and – well, he was going to say friends, but he supposed ‘acquaintances’ would be a far more accurate description.

He had always been the odd one out, ever since he could remember; he was curious by nature, always eager to discover new places, and the creatures that inhabited them. In this particular case though, he had the distinct feeling that the creature in question was also a traveller, and he was itching to get closer to it, maybe attempt to interact with it if at all possible.

The creature suddenly moved, and for a moment there, it looked like it was trying to shed its own head. He soon realised it was probably some sort of shell, or even an actual utensil; after all, there had to be plenty of sentient, intelligent creatures in the universe, and this one looked like it had come from someplace far, far away.

He watched with rapt attention as the creature ran one of its legs through the patch of fur that only covered its head, heard it mutter something under its breath.

“Oh, if you could see me now,” it said, and he realised with a start that not only could the creature talk, but he could also, by some extraordinary coincidence, understand its language. It was such an exciting development he couldn’t contain himself any longer, slowly started crawling out of his hiding place, until he was standing right in front of the traveller – which, to its credit, neither cowered, nor screamed.

“Holy Shareholders, here comes one of the natives,” they spoke, and it was only then that he started wondering if the creature identified themselves as male, female, or something entirely different. He tilted his head a little, considering the seemingly infinite forms life could manifest itself in.

“Sorry, I’m forgetting my manners,” he smiled apologetically, shifting his weight from one set of legs to the other. “Welcome to my home, stranger. I’m Patrick.”

The creature’s features rearranged themselves in what he was fairly sure constituted a smile. “I’m Colin. Colin Denham,” they said. “Nice to meet you, Patrick.”


End file.
